SweetHearts
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: Are those butterflies you feel in your stomach? Or is it love? -N I L E Y-


"Stupid exam, stupid car." She mumbled angrily as she stomped her way up the stairs, making sure she was extra loud so her mom would hear her dislike for being stopped from going to see her boyfriend's football game, instead, she was 'mercilessly' being made to stay home and study for a big exam the day after and then wash her dad's car, which she had been putting off for days.

"It's not going to work, Miley."

Miley huffed upon hearing that, although she knew it wouldn't. Still, just to emphasize her annoyance, she made sure her door shut extra loud as well.

She sighed, throwing herself on the bed. A few moments later, she jumped when she felt her back pocket vibrate. She sat up, pulling it out and sighed when she saw who was calling; 'Nickerzzz'.

She smiled, despite herself as she answered.

"Where are you?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I can't go. My mom's making me study and then wash the car."

"Aww. How can I win without my lucky charm?"

She giggled, "You're so hopelessly cheesy."

"That I am. But only for you." He could almost see the smile spreading itself on her face.

She glanced at the clock and sighed, "I got to go. I have lots to do. Good luck…"

"Fine. But, if I lose tonight, I'm blaming you!" He sighed dramatically, making her laugh, "We're still on tonight, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss our 'all-night-long' phone call for the world."

"You know, we should probably call it something else since our 'all-night-long' calls always end at around one thirty when _you_ fall asleep."

"It's not my fault you're so utterly boring." She teased.

"Hey! It's not _my _fault that you're always so hyper that an ant carrying a piece of sugar excites you, and _I_ seem comparatively boring. Otherwise, I'm considered normal. Do you know how many other girls in school would die to be having all-night-longs with me?" he continued their playful banter.

"Oh, shut up."

"My lovely girlfriend, ladies and gentleman."

"Just go, drama queen. You'll do fine."

"You did not just call me a _drama queen_. No --"

"Bye, Nick." She cut in playfully, then paused, "I love you."

"…Love you too."

She sighed, leaving the phone on her bed and walking to the desk to start studying.

Later on, Miley, in her shorts and white t-shirt with her hair up in a messy ponytail, lifted the hosepipe, aiming it at the shiny silver Sedan that she had just finished soaping, while singing to herself, waiting for Nick to call and tell her he'd won. She knew he would, he always did.

"Boo!"

She jumped violently, dropping the pipe and swiveling around as she clutched her heart subconsciously, only to come face to face with a grinning Nick.

"Nick!" she yelled, smacking his arm, "What the hell?!"

"Ow! No need to get violent!"

She gave him a look, and he raised his hands defensively. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Anyways, guess what?"

"What?"

"I won!"

"Oh."

"Geez. Way to be excited for your boyfriend, Miles."

"I'm mad at you." She huffed playfully, turning so he was facing her back, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Nick grinned, knowing she wouldn't last long with this 'I'm-mad' act, but decided to test how long it would be before she cracked. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned in closer, "Really?" he whispered hotly into her ear.

She flinched slightly, but regained herself before she gave in. He saw and smiled. His hand began to inch its way under her shirt and slowly up her bare skin. He could see she was literally dying inside, but still she did nothing.

She was so stubborn that it just added to the fun. Nick leaned in again and started to leave kisses on her neck, knowing that he was driving her crazy and any moment now, she would give in.

But she surprised him by breaking out of his hold suddenly and before he knew it, he was being splashed with the cold water. He gasped. A second later, he was drenched from head to toe.

He opened his eyes to see her standing there, clutching her stomach with unbearable laughter. He smiled despite himself, seeing her doubled over in laughter and hearing that obnoxious, loud laughter of hers.

"You looked like you needed a shower…" she reciprocated innocently, trying her best to hide a smile.

He narrowed his eyes, making her squeal. "You know who else looks like they need a shower?" Her eyes widened as she tried to make a quick getaway and hide, but before she could, she found herself being drenched the same way her boyfriend had.

If he hadn't noticed before, he definitely did now that she was wearing shorts and t-shirt that was now completely see through, thanks to the water.

"Nick!" she whined.

"Yes, sweetie?" he replied sweetly, like nothing had happened.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oof!" he muttered as she fell on top of him with him on his back on the ground. "How do you like that?" she growled at him as she straddled him.

He grinned, eyeing her up and down, "Very much, actually."

Her jaw dropped open, "Perv."

"Is it my fault that I have my _hot_ girlfriend _on top _of me, and she's wearing extremely short shorts and a t-shirt that I can totally see through?"

Miley gasped, quickly scrambling to her feet and turning her back on him, her cheeks now bright red. He smirked, getting to his feet also. Nick walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "No need to be shy… It's not like I haven't seen you like this before…" he teased.

She pushed him away and glared at him, her cheeks turning even more red if possible at the reminder of him walking in on her taking a bath… awkward times, awkward times. "Nick!"

"Yes, my love?" He started to bat his eyelashes, causing her to burst out laughing, forgetting everything else. "You're impossible," she gasped out between laughs.

He smiled, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer in a hug. She smiled, pulling away with his arms still around her waist. She circled her arms around his neck and smiled.

Miley playfully pulled on the curl hanging above his eyes, watching it spring and splash water on her face. He smiled, "What are you doing?" She giggled, "I don't know. But what I do know, though, is that you are perfect."

He shook his head, "No, you are."

"No… you are."

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

He chuckled, "When the hell did we become one of those sappy 'No, you are' couples?"

"Since I started dating you." He laughed, "True," He paused, "I love you, baby."

She smiled, leaning closer and pecking his lips shortly before looking at him, "I love you too, Nick." He smiled again as he leaned in for a real kiss this time.

She pulled away and smiled at the feeling of his fingers slowly caressing her bare arm. "You know, my mom's just inside… she could just walk out at any given moment."

Nick groaned, pulling away and looking at her. "You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" she laughed and he joined a while later.

She heard her phone ring at eleven thirty that night. She grabbed it off the bed table and fell on the bed with a smile on her face. She already knew who was calling.

"Hey."

"Hello, m'lady."

She giggled, "What're you up to?"

"Oh, I was just sitting here, staring at the clock and willing it to go faster so I could talk to my girl."

"Aww. Pathetic."

"I feel the love, Miles, I feel the love." he said sarcastically.

She began to retaliate with a sarcastic comment on her own when she suddenly remembered something that happened that day. "Oh! Wait until I tell you about what Demi did today! That girl is going to be the death of me one of these days. So, we were walking down the corridor…"

He smiled, listening to her as she rambled on and on about some random thing or the other. He leaned his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes and droning everything in the world out, except for her. If he could spend the rest of his life like this, he would. Because she was his.

She, on the other end of the line, rambled on, very aware of the fact that he was probably not paying attention to anything she was saying, but to her voice. But it was alright, she still would recite everything little thing that happen to her that day. Because he was hers.

_**Are those butterflies you feel in your stomach? Or is it love?**_

_**----------**_

**A/N: Haaaiiiii! Long time, no see. Lol. I know I should be writing Remember December, instead of this. But I couldn't resist. Sorry! I'll try and update that too, soon. (Fingers crossed).**

**+ Don't forget the NJK Awards! Nominate your favourite stories. (:  
AND the 'Next Biggest Star' competition'. Hope all you new writers on FanFiction are participating! ;)**

**Anywho, leave your thoughts, please.**


End file.
